The magic of numbers and transfiguration
by NarcissaNyx
Summary: 13 years after voldemorts death we follow hermione percy and the other teachers of hogwarts as the live love and learn...
1. Chapter 1

The magic of numbers and transfiguration

I don't own anything but the idea

HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PWHG*PW

It had been thirteen years since the true fall of the dark lord. The wizarding world had all but forgotten the terror of his reign.

With his triumph Harry finally got the family he deserved. He officially adopted Teddy Lupin and he and Ginny were married not two weeks after her graduation. And just as soon were expecting there first child, Remus. Many more followed, including James 8, Lily 4, and a new baby named Lexi

Ron became an auror strategist where he met his wife Daphnie Parkinson. Through the years they had twins named Rose and Hugo, who are eleven. And Simon who is seven. Besides them the Weasly family grew. A boy who was in his third year named William after his father and flora who is a second year from Bill and Fluer. Although she had six grandchildren Molly always pushed for more, and harped on the other three boys to find a suitable women never happy until she had a full home.

Hermione as everyone expected continued her schooling and after five years at Braxton university she graduated as a transfigurations master and was a third degree potions master. Following her graduation she was quickly offered an overabundance of jobs but none of them called to her like the letter she got from Minerva McGonagall the now headmistress of Hogwarts.

Miss Hermione Granger,

We are please to hear of your recent graduation from Braxton university and would like to formally offer you the position as the transfigurations professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The positions responsibilities also include head of house duties, and if you desire can include private on the side potions classes for our more talented students.

As the new start of term starts September 1st we would request your response to our offer within two weeks of the beginning of term.

Thank you for your time and look forward to hearing from you.

Minerva McGonagall, Head mistress

P.S. I do hope to see you this Tuesday for tea as per usually.

...

Looking back on that day with fond memories Hermione had never felt more at home. She's now been Gryffindor head of house and a permanent fixture at Hogwarts for seven years. Through out that time teachers had come and gone. After surprising every one with his loyalties Blaise Zabinni came out of hiding with his very pregnant wife Susanne bones-Zabinni and became the new potions master and she the muggle studies teacher, bringing that back to its rightful teachings after the Carrows left. Soon after another slytherin came back and took over the defense against the dark art position thus breaking the long standing curse, Draco Malfoy. Four years previous as everyone suspected Neville longbottom took over the herbology classes after Sproughts's sudden death. And he was later married to pomfrey's intern Luna Lovegood who is now head med witch at the school. Madame hooch and Trelawney both retired and another two Gryffindor filled there positions, Katie bell and Lavender Brown. following thar a hufflepuff two years younger named Daniel Lane filled the ancient runes position.

After the death of his other half George weasly was completely lost. After years of searching for something, anything to help him move on he was welcomed back to Hogwarts to act as groundskeeper and later care of magic creatures professor when Hagrid was married and moved to France. With the Arithmacy teacher retiring that year the last piece of the puzzle was set in place and Hogwarts teaching positions would be filled by the next generation of teachers. A week before hand in a teachers meeting McGonagall announced the replacement teacher as none other than "cauldron thickness" extraordinaire, Percy Weasly.

Though her and Ron were near inseparable in school it would seem the school was the only thing holding them together. Over the years her visits with the Weasleys became less and less and now it was a once or twice event a year. She always left with transparent promises of "another visit soon", or "we want to see you before this time next year". and though they were of the same emotional caliber her and Percy never had a major interaction besides his lectures on his job and responsibilities and in the most recent years a nod or a simple hello. Not many people knew of his marriage of two years to Penelope Clearwater or of there sudden and quick divorce. After though he seemed too be more quite and reserved and if it was possible fell even farther head first into his work at the ministry, rarely coming home till late and when he did always with endless paperwork. No one saw him sink into himself. He never showed the hurt. So when he first showed up at Hogwarts and seeing him for the first time since the divorce Hermione was shocked to see the shell of the man that was now Percy Weasly.

HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW

Second fan fic hope you like! Criticism is welcome please give me your opinion


	2. Chapter 2

After not feeling like he was home or even a little ok for what seemed like forever, Percy felt a few pounds ease off his burdened shoulders while walking into the gates of Hogwarts. Walking slowly up to the castle, the usually on time Percy Weasley was running late and couldn't care less.

He just found comfort in the familiarity and warmth that was Hogwarts. Reaching the front doors he felt a moment of unease and trepidation that maybe he was making the wrong move, maybe this wasn't... NO! he had to make a change. After living so long by the rules and for the job he felt crushed and needed to make a difference, this was his last chance. He would either find his place here or he would leave, leave every thing he worked for, leave the failed marriage he thought was everything he wanted and once and for all get out from under the shame that he felt around his family.

"Its now or never" he whispered to him self as he got the nerve and pushed open the door.

HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW

Stumbling into his room Percy groaned in exhaustion. After only two days of classes he felt like he had been run down by a rough bludger.

Though Vector left her lesson plans he felt like they didn't suit him and his teaching style. He had taken on the near impossible task of developing a progressively renovated curriculum for the year. Vector was an exceptional teacher of theories and principles but Percy felt like never having his students incorporate the numbers with the magic would be stunting their ability and deprive them of a higher possibility.

His new curriculum would start to weave the numbers and the magic, something most who stuck with Arithmacy wouldn't even encounter until University.

This year only the seventh year students would begin this development, but if the class was a success and the board of directors likes the progress of the class ,more could come. By next year the sixth years and maybe even the fifths will be able to take the information and put it into practical use.

What most wizards don't realize was that Arithmacy is integrated in almost every type of magic. Percy always looked more at the future and long term goals because of this, thoughts of Thesis projects, multi-class integrated projects and the possibilities of development in the wizarding world filled his head.

He had a purpose again! Percy almost felt the crater in his chest was getting smaller. And just like that "You destroy everything you touch! you are so bland and stale, how could you ever make a difference?" The voice in his head popped up sounding suspiciously like his ex wife. Suddenly he felt like his chest was cracking open again.

HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW

She could hear the shuffle of feet and muffled voices of students and in her sleep wracked mind but she couldn't understand why or how they were outside her quarters and why her bed felt as hard as wood...

*CRASH*

Hermione woke up with a start and knocked her long forgotten tea on the floor. "Eck!" looking at the clock realizing yet again she had fallen asleep slept in her office. As she rushed toward the door she started casting freshening charms and transfiguring yesterdays robes. "The perks of being a Transfiguration Professor" she thought. Running towards the great hall hoping she didn't miss breakfast and so frazzled she didn't even see the tall red head before she ran straight into him.

HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW*HG*PW


End file.
